


paper thin in love with you

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, this is so fluffy i want death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: Their first date is to the movies.





	paper thin in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the second thing i wrote about skam in three days i'm a mess. enjoy.
> 
> i don't think i wrote anything wrong about sana's religion but if i did, please tell me
> 
> title from paper thin by astrid s

 

Their first proper date is to the movies.

It’s quite spontaneous, a ‘ _what are you doing Monday after school?_ ’ text he sends her the day after Eva’s party, which, in hindsight, is good, because if he had asked her a week early she would’ve spent that week in nerves.

She doesn’t tell anyone about it. Not because she feels like she has to hide it or like nobody’s interested, but because she wants to keep this precious thing between her and Yousef to herself for a while.

So on Monday morning she tells her parents about coming home later because of some school project with Isak, puts only slightly more effort in her clothes, makes sure she has some stuff in her bag to fix up her make up at school.

She’s in a good mood all day and she knows that the girl notice it, but when Chris asks her what’s going on she tells them that she’s just really happy right now. Chris hugs her and tells her she’s glad.

 

\--

 

They agreed to meet up at the cinema, after finishing school and work respectively. She arrives there five minutes early but finds him standing outside the building already, studying the movie posters hung up at the wall opposite of the one he’s leaning against. He hasn’t noticed her yet so she takes the time to take him in, his hair looking out from under a snapback, his leg bouncing up and down, his hands tapping on his tight along to a beat only he can hear. He looks good and her nerves flare up again but before she can do something stupid she walks over to him and when she’s a few metres away he looks up and sees her.

A smile appears on his face and she can feel one spreading over hers and they just stand there for a few moments, taking each other in, smiling widely.

He speaks first.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Should we – “ He gestures towards the doors and she nods and they head inside.

“So, how was your day?”

They strike up an easy conversation, chatting about their days and their friends while waiting in line to get tickets.

When it’s their turn he gets them tickets for the action movie they both talked about wanting to see and insists on paying for her and ignores her protests.

She tells him he can get popcorn or something and that she isn’t bothered by it even if she’s fasting but he tells her that he won’t get any and that they simply have to go see another movie when Ramadan is over so they can get the full _first date to the cinema_ experience like shown in the movies.

Hearing him verbally saying that this is a date and that he wants more dates in the future makes her blush, and then he bites his lip and looks down at his shoes and she can’t help but grin.

When the movie starts she is overwhelmingly aware of his presence next to her, their shoulders close, their hands almost touching on the armrest, his knee next to hers bouncing again.

She stops it with by laying a hand on it and then pulling it away quickly, realising what she just did, but he just laughs and stops the moving his leg.

They’re two thirds through the movie and after a while his presence became less unnerving and more comfortable, warm next to her.

She is engrossed in the movie and when there’s an emotional scene she can feel his hand slipping closer to hers and she thinks, _fuck it_ , and grabs it.

They’re both very still for a moment but then he slots his fingers with hers and they don’t let go for the rest of the movie.

 

\--

 

He tells her that he lives in her direction anyway and that it’s too nice to end it here so they walk the bigger part of her way home together.

It’s comfortable, their small talk from earlier having evolved into their usual way of conversation. They stroll down the road talking with their hands still entangled swinging in between them and it feels nice and it feels like coming _home_.

 

\--

 

Before her house they stop and he plays with her hand, strokes her palm with his thumb.

“I had a really good time today.”

She smiles, it’s all she seems to do around him right now, and tells him,

“Me too.”

“We should do something like this again soon?”

He says it more like a question, as if he doesn’t know the answer is _yes, of course, please go out with me again._

“We should.”

She looks into his eyes and he looks back and for a moment everything stops. Then he moves his hand up to her face and strokes her cheek so lightly, almost like a feather.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

She almost can’t move away but does it anyway, walks up the stairs, stops to look back.

He’s staring at her, a small smile playing on his lips, and when she turns he raises his hand in a half-wave and she laughs softly.

She opens the door and then takes a breath, turns around one more time to smile at him, then blows him a kiss and quickly moves inside, closing the door behind her.

Her heart is thudding and as she leans against the door she feels a smile spread over her cheeks.

 

 


End file.
